Rebuffade
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: "Est-ce que Castle est gay?" Voici la question la plus incongrue posée par Natalie Rhodes dans le 3x11. J'ai toujours voulu connaître la réaction de l'intéressé à cette curieuse interrogation...


_Voilà longtemps que je voulais écrire une petite scène Caskett à propos de ce qu'avait demandé Natalie Rhodes à Kate... Voilà, c'est fait. J'espère que ce petit OS sans prétention et léger vous amusera autant que moi lorsque je l'ai imaginé!_

_Disclaimer: si je possédais quoique ce soit de l'univers Castle et que j'en étais rétribuée, je ne serais pas là à publier des fics sur ce site. Et toc. _

_Bonne lecture, et surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, j'aimerais bien connaître votre point de vue sur cette petite histoire!_

* * *

><p><strong>REBUFFADE<strong>

Son souffle rapide et saccadé laissait des traînées de condensation dans l'air glacial. L'obscurité engloutissait tout depuis que le disque argenté de la pleine lune s'était réfugié derrière d'épais nuages. Seul le faisceau de sa lampe éclairait faiblement les pierres tombales qui se dressaient devant elle, et qui revêtaient alors une allure spectrale et menaçante. Pourtant, elle avançait. Elle refusait de laisser parler la terreur lovée au fond de son ventre. Elle savait que tout allait se jouer là, bientôt, au bord de la tombe de Greg Hallow. Elle entendait la respiration anarchique de Tommy derrière elle, et ses pas précipités qui tentaient fébrilement de la suivre au plus près. Mais un brusque cri d'horreur déchira la nuit lorsque son compagnon fut assailli par un des zombis. Contrôlant les battements affolés de son propre cœur, Karen se retourna pour faire face à la créature. Celle-ci agrippait le pauvre Tommy de ses bras osseux, ses cheveux filasses balayant le visage du jeune homme il tentait désespérément d'éviter la gueule édentée et fétide qui cherchait à lui arracher la joue.

"Lâche-le ou je transperce ce qui reste de ta minable carcasse !" menaça ladite Karen en pointant son arme en direction du zombie.

« Oh, non, pitié ! C'est pathétique ! s'insurgea Castle en appuyant sur le bouton 'pause' de la télécommande.

‒ Castle ! s'offusqua Kate qui ne pouvait plus suivre la fin du film.

‒ Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que Natalie Rhodes ne vaut pas mieux que ça ! »

Depuis qu'il avait croisé l'actrice sulfureuse quelques années plus tôt, Rick Castle était sous le charme. La voir travailler au quotidien pour connaître son personnage, épouser les moindres réactions de Kate, et jusqu'à sa façon de penser et de parler, tout cela avait surpris et comblé le créateur de Nikki. Dépité d'avoir subi l'annulation du tournage de _Vague de Chaleur_, il n'en restait pas moins convaincu du potentiel de Natalie, capable de préparations extrêmes pour entrer parfaitement dans le rôle qu'elle devait endosser à l'écran. Le problème demeurait dans les scenarii et les scripts de ses films, souvent bien en-deçà des capacités de l'artiste.

« Castle, on ne regarde pas _Hallowscream_ pour entendre de la grande littérature...

‒ Oui, eh bien les producteurs devraient mesurer davantage le talent de leurs acteurs !

‒ Tu es conquis, hein. »

Moue suspicieuse de sa fiancée.

‒ 'Conquis' ? 'Intrigué' et 'admiratif' seraient plus appropriés, » rétorqua-t-il, cerné.

Kate se contenta de sourire et ne répliqua rien. Elle savait qu'il était inutile d'argumenter sur des questions de vocabulaire. A fortiori lorsqu'il avait tort.

« Il paraît qu'elle aimerait bien faire une apparition dans la nouvelle série consacrée à Derrick Storm... » annonça soudain Castle avec un sourire satisfait.

Kate se redressa pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes. Elle pointa un index faussement accusateur sur le torse de son fiancé :

« Ok, du moment qu'elle n'essaie pas de coucher avec le créateur sous prétexte de mieux cerner le personnage... »

Un ange passa. Rick la fixait de son grand regard océan feignant l'innocence. Sa muse roula des yeux, amusée. Puis, en soupirant d'aise, elle reprit sa place sur le canapé, lovée contre lui :

« De toute façon, elle ne risque pas de te faire des avances... »

L'absence de réaction de son fiancé lui fit dire qu'il devait réfléchir à vitesse grand V pour saisir le sens caché de cette sentence. Vaincu, il lâcha :

« Elle l'a bien déjà fait... Du moins, elle a essayé, se rattrapa-t-il rapidement.

‒ Justement.

‒ Quoi ? Comment ça, 'justement' ?

‒ Tu n'as pas répondu à ses avances. Alors elle a cru que tu étais gay.

‒ Elle a cru... Elle a quoi ?! reprit-il en se redressant, réalisant soudain ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer.

‒ Rappelle-toi : tu as été le seul homme à refuser de coucher avec elle. Alors elle a cru que tu étais gay ! » expliqua-t-elle en feignant le détachement alors qu'elle tentait de réprimer un fou rire devant la mine déconfite de son écrivain.

Kate lui narra comment l'actrice l'avait abordée pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Le souvenir était encore vif dans son esprit tant la question de Natalie Rhodes avait été incongrue. Elle se remémorait avec amusement la giclée de café qu'elle n'avait pu retenir alors qu'elle risquait de s'étouffer de surprise. Elle se rappela le soulagement discret qui lui avait étreint le cœur lorsqu'elle avait appris ce refus, et qui avait refoulé la déception et la colère jalouse qu'elle avait éprouvées la veille en le voyant embrasser son alter ego dans l'ascenseur.

« Elle m'a même demandé si je pouvais te donner la permission de coucher avec elle. »

Nouveau silence. Les pensées de Castle étaient assaillies par le souvenir de cette période délicieuse et douloureusement frustrante auprès de celle qu'il ne s'était pas encore avoué être la femme de sa vie. Ce curieux équilibre qu'ils avaient fini par trouver, entre alchimie parfaite et rapports de force. Le bonheur simple d'être à ses côtés au quotidien. La mélancolie qui le ravageait régulièrement lorsqu'il sentait que Kate lui échappait, ou que leur avenir commun semblait compromis parfois.

« Et... tu lui aurais donné ? lança-t-il sans prévenir avec un petit sourire malicieux, sachant très bien que Kate, à cette époque déjà, ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle en pinçait sacrément pour lui.

‒ Et toi, tu aurais quand même couché avec elle si tu avais eu _ma_ permission ? se déroba-t-elle habilement.

‒ Touché. »

Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte. Elle laissa divaguer sa main sur son torse, il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Elle t'a dit autre chose sur moi ? »

La curiosité de Castle était inextinguible.

Kate sourit.

« Oui. Que tes romans n'étaient que de la masturbation littéraire.

‒ Je savais que c'était une femme de caractère, mais j'ignorais à quel point ses jugements pouvaient être...

‒ Vrais ?

‒ Cinglants. » conclut Castle dans une grimace vexée.

Il se laissa le temps de mesurer le poids des mots de Natalie Rhodes. Elle avait touché juste. Une fois de plus.

« Et puis d'abord, c'est du témoignage authentique, ce n'est plus de la masturbation littéraire, se justifia-t-il.

‒ Ah ? Parce que c'en était ? »

Il eut juste le temps de croiser le regard mordoré de sa fiancée et son sourire espiègle avant d'être entraîné vers leur chambre. Plus besoin de vie par procuration désormais pour savoir ce dont Nikki était capable dans l'intimité des draps.


End file.
